


Snowflakes are so Special

by Pawsome_Leijon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, snowflakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawsome_Leijon/pseuds/Pawsome_Leijon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem with a bit of Suffer Disciple fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflakes are so Special

The Sufferer sighed and looked to the sky as snow began to drift downward toward him. He reached out his hand and smiled softly as a few flakes landed on his hand, before melting away. He turned to the Disciple and smiled at the frost that covered her hair.

"They are all different." He said softly, motioning to the falling flakes "Yet still all equal to one another. This is what I wish for, for peace where we are all equal, and yet still all unique."

She nodded and took his hand in hers "One day it will be true," She said with a wide trusting smile "I know mew can do it."

 

_All of us are different_

_Just like the snowflakes that fall_

_So why is it that we are the ones_

_Who say our differences cause problems_

_When we say snowflakes are beautiful_

_For being unique_

_❄_

_Snowflakes carry no burdens_

_They have no fears_

_They don’t worry where they land_

_They are all equals to each other_

_They don’t make up enemies_

_From those who are similar_

_And yet not the same_

_❄_

_So why can’t we all_

_Just be like_

_The snowflakes that fall._


End file.
